


You're a lab rat, Rogers

by damiensirius



Series: Stony smut [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Grinding, Hurt, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Stony - Freeform, absolute plotless, kind of angst, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"</p><p>It had been almost a year since this whole incident in New York with Loki had happened. Almost a year since Tony had said this words to Steve. Almost a year and Steve was still not over it. Sure, in the meantime, they had gotten friends, Steve had moved in in the Stark Tower, and Tony had never said something like this again. But the sentence had really hurt Steve. Not, that he had showed it. He had acted as if he didn't care, when in reality it haunted him ever since then.<br/>He couldn’t forget it; couldn’t get it out of his mind.<br/>Because it was the truth.<br/>There was nothing special about Steve. Everything that made him special, or worthy, or even just someone, was coming from the serum.<br/>It wasn’t him, who people liked. It was Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a lab rat, Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> So idk a friend of mine and me are writing ff's for each other and this is what happened when it was my turn.  
> English isn't my first language so sorry for eventual mistakes (Hopefully there aren't too many)  
> I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy ♥

"You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

It had been almost a year since this whole incident in New York with Loki had happened. Almost a year since Tony had said those words to Steve. Almost a year and Steve was still not over it. Sure, in the meantime, they had gotten friends, Steve had moved in in the Stark Tower, and Tony had never said something like this again. But the sentence had really hurt Steve. Not, that he had showed it. He had acted as if he didn't care, when in reality it haunted him ever since then.  
He couldn’t forget it; couldn’t get it out of his mind.  
 _Because it was the truth._  
There was nothing special about _Steve_. Everything that made him special, or worthy, or even just _someone_ , was coming from the serum.  
It wasn’t him, who people liked. It was Captain America.

Steve’s fists hit the punching bag with more and more aggression until the chains eventually gave in and it flew against the wall, where it ripped open and spilled sand all over the floor.  
“Easy there, big guy,” Steve suddenly heard Stark’s voice from the door. “Not gonna destroy my gym, are ya?”  
Steve shut his eyes, lowering his head. “Not _now_ , Tony,” he sighed.  
But Tony – of course – didn’t back off. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
Steve, surprised by the soft tone of the billionaire’s voice, turned around and looked at him.  
“Nothing,” he mumbled, even though Tony really looked like he cared.  
“Yeah, sure,” Tony scoffed sarcastic. “Nothing. That’s how it looks like.”  
“I was just… thinking about something you said once,” Steve said then and regretted his words immediately.  
“Awh, c’mon!” Tony stepped closer. “I didn’t mean it when I said your ass looks saggy. It was a joke.” He slapped Steve’s ass when he walked past him, what made the Captain flinch. “It looks great.”  
“I didn’t mean _that_ ,” Steve murmured and rolled his eyes.  
“No? Well, what then?”  
Steve shook his head. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He wanted to walk away, but Tony held him back. They both knew Steve could easily pull away if he wanted to, but instead he just stared down on Tony’s hand on his upper arm.  
“I know I may act like I don’t give a fuck about anyone, but that’s not true. You’re my friend and I never intended to hurt you. So please tell me what I said that hurt you.”  
Steve felt a sting in his stomach when Tony said _friend_ , but he could also see that he was honest.  
So Steve gave in.  
“It’s just… when this whole thing with Loki happened… you said something to me that I couldn’t let go. I know we fought a lot back then, but this one sentence in particular didn’t let go of me anymore.” Steve hesitated for a moment. “Because it’s the truth,” he whispered then, his voice broken and barely audible.  
Tony sweared under his breath. “What did I say?” he asked then, his voice sounding as if he was afraid of the answer.  
Steve rubbed his neck. “Well… you said… everything that’s special about me… comes from a bottle.”  
Tony’s head jerked upwards as if Steve had hit him. “Steve…” he chocked out rough. “You… you didn’t just…” He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. “You can’t really think this is the truth.”  
Steve turned away from Tony, gathered all his things together and left the gym.  
“But it is.”

***

Tony stared after Steve, his eyes ripped wide open, not able to move. The amount of self-hate he felt in this moment was impossible to put in words.  
When he finally snapped out of his shock, he sweared loud and followed Steve upstairs.  
“JARVIS, where’s Steve?” he asked, hating how much his voice shook when he said the name.  
“Captain Rogers currently uses the shower in his bathroom, sir,” JARVIS’ cool voice informed him.  
Tony sighed, but then went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch.  
He couldn’t believe that Steve really thought it was true!  
Tony had even forgotten that he had said something like this to Steve until Steve had remembered him…  
Of course, it was far from what Tony really thought about Steve. By the time he had said this, they hadn’t known each other.  
Only later Tony had gotten to know him. Had realized what a kind, gentle guy Steve was.  
Tony emptied another glass of scotch while cursing himself internally for what an asshole he was. A few minutes later, Steve suddenly came to the kitchen. He obviously hadn’t expected Tony to be there, because he just wanted to turn around again and leave.  
“Steve, wait!” Tony held him back.  
Steve stopped, but didn’t turn around to Tony.  
“You can’t really believe that this is the truth!” Tony said, hating the desperate tone his voice had.  
Steve lowered his head, his broad shoulders sank. “It is.”  
“Bullshit!” Tony positioned himself in front of Steve, so the blonde had to look at him. “You can’t really think this!”  
“It’s true,” Steve repeated stubborn. “Everything that’s special about me comes from the serum. It isn’t me, who’s special and good and loved. It’s all Captain America.”  
The words hit Tony like a punch in the face. It literally hurt him that Steve thought so low of himself. Tony knew how it felt to have a low self-esteem and a person like Steve didn’t deserve this.  
“Jesus Christ, Steve!” Tony shook his head in disbelief. “Do you have any idea how far from the truth this is? I know, _I_ was the one who said it, but believe me, it isn’t like that. There are so many people who love you, Steve. And I’m not talking about those ‘fans’. I’m talking about _friends_. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Maria, Phil, Pepper… me.” Tony stopped for a moment. “I know this probably doesn’t really matter,” he said then insecure, “but personally, I don’t give a crap about Captain America. Yes, maybe he did save the world, yes, maybe he does have a great ass” – Steve had to laugh at this, even though he didn’t want to – “ _but_ the point is, I don’t care about him. I care about Steve. The endlessly annoying, oh-so-pure-and-nice-and-boy-scout-ish Steve Rogers. I care about him because he’s my friend and he’s one of the few people who can pull up with all my crap.”  
Steve looked down on his fingers during the whole speech, but when Tony ended, he suddenly tied his arms around the billionaire and hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you, Tony,” he mumbled.  
“Anytime.” Tony patted Steve’s back, thinking the Captain would pull back right again, but when he didn’t, Tony returned the hug and so they just stood there for a while, hugging each other tightly. When they pulled back, they just looked at each other for a moment, a shy smile on Steve’s face, and then suddenly Tony’s lips laid on Steve’s and they kissed each other passionate.  
Neither of them knew who had started the kiss, but it didn’t matter. Steve buried his hands in Tony’s dark hair and Tony laid his on Steve’s hips, pulling him closer. A soft gasp escaped Steve’s lips, what Tony immediately used to let his tongue glide into the Captain’s mouth.  
How long had Tony wanted to do this…? How often had he imagined to just grab Steve’s face and kiss him? But never – _never_ – he would’ve thought that Steve wanted this too.  
But now, here they were, kissing each other, while the usually so controlled Steve gasped and panted, clinging his hands in Tony’s shoulder and neck, while greedily thrusting his hips forward. Tony moaned loud when he felt Steve’s growing erection pressing against his crotch. He let his lips wander down over Steve’s neck, sucking marks into his pale skin and watching them fade almost instantly.  
“Fuck Steve!” he growled when Steve pressed him against the kitchen counted, grinding his hips against Tony’s. Tony pulled back, but only to peel Steve out of that damn tight – but also damn hot – blue pullover. He stared at Steve’s bare chest for a second, before he attached his lips to it and kissed and nibbled on every inch of it. Steve let out a loud whimper when Tony bit his nipple, but instantly begged him to do it again. And Tony _did_ do it again. Greedily biting and sucking the Cap’s nipples; loving how sensitive they were.  
Steve’s whole body trembled when Tony dropped one hand to his crotch and massaged the blonde’s rock-hard erection through his pants.  
“Oh God, Tony,” Steve panted breathless. “You’re – _ah –_ you’re killing me.”  
“Oh I hope not,” Tony murmured rough and bit down on Steve’s nipple again. “’Cause I’m looking forward to have a lot of fun with you, Capsicle.”  
Steve groaned low, grinding his hips against Tony’s hand. He looked incredibly hot like this. His whole body was flushed, his hair all messed up and his pink, kiss-swollen lips wide open in a silent gasp.  
Whilst Tony’s right hand continued massaging Steve’s dick, his left wandered up over his broad chest, teasing one of Steve’s nipples with his fingers and sucking the other one into his mouth.  
And – _oh dear lord_ – right in this moment an orgasm ripped through Steve, making his whole body tremble and making him cry Tony’s name out loud in pleasure.  
Tony was too caught up in watching Steve climaxing, to notice the wet stain spreading in the Captain’s pants, until his finished and sank breathlessly against the kitchen tower.  
“Goddammit, Steve, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony murmured and kissed him eagerly.  
Steve blushed lightly, but reciprocated the kiss, pulling Tony closer against his body.  
The kiss deepened and Tony buried his fingers in Steve’s hair, pressing their bodies together.  
“Fuck Steve,” he growled when he felt a growing hardness pressing against his stomach. “Are you serious?”  
“W-what?” Steve asked insecure.  
Tony laid is hand on Steve’s crotch and pressed gently. “Again? Really? This weren’t even five minutes!”  
Steve blushed and lowered his gaze. “I’m… sorry. The… the serum-”  
“Oh don’t you dare apologize, Rogers,” Tony interrupted him and pressed a kiss on Steve’s jaw. “I’m _so_ in for round two.”


End file.
